Down and Out
by TwinzLover
Summary: Song fic to Down and Out, by the Academy Is. It is pretty complex, and very sad, but I think it will turn out good This is now GeorgexHerms! Warning: Ron bashing! Listen to the song before reading, it should give you a feel for the story!
1. Only the Beginning

**Hello all who read! I was doing a poll, and this has gotten the most votes so far, so I thought I would give the people some of what they wanted =D Note that this will be multiple chapters, unlike most song fics you've read I'm sure. Any way, I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did Sirius Black would still be alive, and we would be married! **

Hermione stood alone in the house she shared with Ron. She had to get out. She slowly opened the back door, trying to be as quiet as she could.

_Out of the box, out of the kitchen._

Thinking of Ron gave her chills. The boy she had grown up with, had turned into a man she seemed to barely know.

_Out of the world she's grown so fearful of, so fearful of._

She wished she could be stronger, be the Gryffindore she used to be.

_I don't ever want to see you again! I don't ever want to see you again! I don't ever want to see you again! I don't ever want to see you again my friend, this is the end._

Hermione sat on the back porch wishing it could all be over, that the end of her troubles would come. Knowing that her wishes were futile, she went back and grabbed the keys to her car. She never had liked flying. He had though. She flinched at the thought of her sleeping roommate, of how much they had grown apart.

_Out of the house, she grabs the keys, runs for the hills,_

Hermione kept driving, not really knowing where she was going, only knowing she had to go some where else. She finally arrived at a small park.

_And doesn't leave a letter,_

Taking a deep breath, Hermione got out of her blue sedan, and went to sit on the swings. She thought about how stupidly impulsive she had just been, she didn't even leave a note to say where she was going, he would be worried. She laughed, he was never worried, only mad.

_That way the impact will be much better, away from the man that she's drown so fearful of, so fearful of!_

She wanted to run away, to leave, to find someone else, to go to America and never look back. She wanted to find a real lover, someone who respected her, cared for her, someone who touched her gently, tenderness in his eyes, as he appreciated her.

_I don't ever want to see you again! I don't ever want to see u again! I don't ever want to see you again! I don't ever want to see you again!_

Hermione sighed as she looked at the sky and saw it was getting late. She just didn't want to go home! She laughed humorlessly. That place was no longer home, he made sure of that a long time ago.

As she got up to leave, she looked around the park at all the families that were going home. She looked at the children pouting at having to leave. She looked at the mothers shaking their heads lovingly, while trying to get the kids to come on home. She looked at the fathers, smiling at the people he loved most. She looked at the way they smiled at their wives, smiled in adoration for all that they had given the women had given them.

She walked slowly back to the car, her heart pounding at what was sure to be a terrible night.

As she got in the car, she missed the pair of pretty blue eyes that watched her go.

**Yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but it get's longer!!! I might add some songs into this, but for now it will remain as is. It will have a few lines every chapter, and a chorus (have to stretch it out!) Don't give up on me, it actually progresses really well, and even though the chapters will be short, I will have many of them =) p.s. I don't hate Ron (that much any way) but it just works ok? If you don't want to read it, don't, but tell me why by clicking the pretty button that says Review This Chapter I strive for reviews!! They are the essence of story life!!**


	2. Sadness Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**I am so, sooo sorry for not updating sooner! It's just hard to write sad stories when I am so darn happy! I need a rut, but I can't get ruts, because I am apparently a POD robot, and am incapable of spontaneous acts. So, once again sorry! I planned on finishing this soon, but I got caught up in other stories I'm working on! Uhg! Maybe I need to start focusing on only one at a time...No, impossible, I get writers block for all of them, but as one door closes another one opens...So, sorry again, and here it is. GRR! They wont let me change the properties! I am very close to getting violent! Anyway this has been changed to GeorgexHermione, because it makes it easier on everyone. So chapter 2 is here!**

**Chapter Two: Two Sad Souls Sitting in the Dark**

* * *

Hermione was on her way back home, the fear in her belly growing as she saw her flat get closer. As she rounded the corner, she saw her fiance standing on the side walk, a scowl on his features. She gulped as she parked the car. Ever so slowly, she removed herself from the vehicle and walked toward her house.

"H-hello Ron." She stuttered.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He replied angrily, getting straight to the point.

"I-I just went to the park for a little while." She tried to explain, but it was like he hadn't heard her.

"Get in the fucking house."

"W-wait, Ron, I-"

"Get in the _fucking_ house, now." His voice left no room for argument. Taking a deep breath, Hermione held her head high, with confidence she didn't have, as she ever so slowly walked up the steps to enter the flat.

* * *

**_ Later Maybe Midnight_**

_Why,oh why you wear sunglasses in the home,_  
_When the sun went down about an hour ago ?_

Hermione sat up in bed, her eyes on her fiance, and filled with tears. She had been crying at this hour ever night it seemed. Always the nightmare of truly not having the choice of leaving him. She kept waking up in a cold sweat, tears streaking her face, and sobs wrenching from her lungs.

Looking at her almost husband now, knowing sleep was impossible, Hermione thought about the mistake she could be making. Then she thought about what would happen if she stopped it all.

She shuddered and got up to get herself a glass of water.

The kitchen was eerily quiet, but anything was a comfort away from Ron.

Ron. Ronald, that's what she'd called him in school. Back then they had been so close! Not care free, but definitely happy.

Not like now. Everything was fucked up. All the death had taken it's toll on everyone still alive.

No one in the Weasley home had gotten over the Death of Fred. Percy had just rejoined them, when that horrible Death Eater had knocked over the wall. It was so sudden. Percy went to push Fred out of the way, but it was too late, and Fred remained lifeless.

Mrs. Weasely had taken the death especially hard, and had taken to drinking. She never saw anyone any more. Mr. Weasely didn't know what to do, so he didn't do anything.

She hadn't seen Harry or Ginny since they ran away to America. Harry had said he'd had enough, and ever loyal Ginny had followed her lover to the end of time. At least that's what it had felt like to Hermione. She laughed to herself then. The end of time couldn't be closer. She needed escape, and the end of the world, or just the end of her life seemed like an impossible goal to reach.

_Why, oh why you wear sunglasses in the home,_  
_When the sun went down about an hour ago ?_

She could see the sun begin to rise, and sighed as the inevitable slowly made it's way into the sky. From somewhere deep inside she pulled out her Gryffindor temper and made an angry face. She pounded her fist down on the table. She quickly re-contorted her face, as she realized her face hadn't healed completely, and her arm still had the bruise from defending herself last night.

_Life should not be that way._

She didn't know what to do any more, what choices did she have now? The war was over, her friends were gone, either dead or moved on, all she had was Ron. She couldn't go back to her parents, they didn't even know she existed any more. She could run, but where would that get her? On the streets alone. She would stay with Ron for the rest of her life or his, and she would deal. The thought scared her into more tears, and she curled up in a ball to cry quietly.

_Always up or down, never down and out._

Finally she managed to fall asleep. Curled up on the couch she slept soundly, her dreams plagued with her future.

_Dream of demons while you sleep, that make you stutter when you speak._

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to what appeared to be a rower. Coming to, she realized where she was, and her eyes widened. She hadn't gone back to bed. Ron didn't know where she was. He was clearly furious. She found out how furious seconds later as he stormed into the living room, looking livid.

_Always up or down, never down and out._

"Where were you? Have you been out?" He not so calmly asked.

_Dream of demons while you sleep, make you stutter when you speak._

"N-no! I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up late last night and came to get a glass of water." She explained. He looked at her searchingly, before nodding. She breathed a sigh of relief. She decided to try to make him happy, or at least less pissed.

"Why don't I make us breakfast?" She tried her best at a warm smile, but she knew she probably looked terrified.

"Yeah, sounds good. Do we have any sausages." He asked, the rage slowly draining from him. Hermione sighed in relief once again, glad to see she would make it through the morning.

"Yeah, I'll just put some in the pan, why don't you go get ready for work." She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, it never did.

* * *

"It's just so sad Fred. I mean I want to help her, but I honestly don't know how. I wish you would have seen her today, she looked so defeated! Nothing like our Hermione used to look. Before all this shite. I don't know what to do Fred." George sighed. "I wish you were here to help, you always were the smarter twin." He rubbed his eyes of the tears that wanted to spill as he looked at the grave. No, he wouldn't let any more tears spill, he had already let Fred down with the amount he had spilled. Instead he stood, and made to leave, but not before resting color changing flowers on his brothers grave.

_Speak now or forever hold your peace in pieces._

"I'm gonna fix it Fred, just you wait." And he would, because it's what they would have done together if he was still here.

* * *

**AHH! Tears! I hate writing such a sad story! Except I secretly love it, because it lets me be in touch with my serious side who I barely even acknowledge except when I'm writing sad stuff or talking about something I'm SUPER passionate about. Well anyway, hope you like it =) Please review!**


	3. Help

**Wow, I can't believe I managed an update! It took a year! I feel so bad! But this story isn't very popular anyway...But it is still mine, so I will continue it! So here it is.**

**Chapter 3: Help is a Dish Best Offered  
**

* * *

Ron had already left to work, leaving Hermione to take a long hot bath. She didn't like to look at herself naked any more, the bruises on her body made her too sick when she looked at them. She had been a key factor in the defeat of one of the Darkest wizards of all time, but her life had succumbed to this nonsense. It wasn't her fault though! It was _his_. Voldemort's. He had made her like this. It was because of him that she had to send her parents to Australia. It was his fault that she had grown up in war. It was his fault that her best friends were so fed up they left. It was his fault that so many loved ones were dead, lost forever. Hermione let out a strangled sob, and sank down to her knees. The war was over, but her life had become worse. She couldn't bare to think that Ron was _worse_ than Voldemort, but in her case maybe he was. Hermione continued to mentally berate herself for the better part of the morning until she heard a knock on the door.

Hastily making sure she was presentable, Hermione opened the door slowly. War had made her constantly cautious when it came to even the littlest things.

"Hello there Hermione." Hermione was momentarily taken aback by the sight of George Weasley standing on her doorstep.

"Oh, hello George, um, Ron isn't home at the moment." She told him, only slightly flinching at the thought of her fiance.

"Well that's just fine, because I came to see you." He smiled. Hermione was caught off guard once again.

"Oh, um come in then." She said awkwardly. She gestured for him to enter, and he did so immediately, practically flying about the place.

"Looking for anything specific?" She asked, and he froze. "From me?" She added. He visibly relaxed, before putting his usual smile on his face.

_Now that I'm grown, I've seen marriages fall to pieces._

"As a matter of fact there is." He said with a smile. "I was wondering if the brightest witch of her age was up for a little challenge in the shop."

"What kind of challenge." She asked hesitantly.

"Well, I've been working on this project with varying results, and I just can't seem to figure out what I am doing wrong!" He explained.

"And you came to me? Perfect prefect Granger of all people, for help on a project for the joke shop?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. George just shrugged.

"I figured you were up for the challenge, plus you love correcting mistakes, and besides, wasn't it you who said we had created extraordinary magic?" He replied with a raised brow of his own.

"Well..." She said mocking consideration. "I suppose I do have time for a small project." Suddenly a dark thought crossed her mind and she hesitated once more. "Um, how long do you think it will take?" She asked timidly. George looked momentarily surprised, but covered it quickly by winking.

_Now that I'm grown, I've seen friendships fall to pieces._

"With your brains, darling, I'm sure it wont take but a moment." He beamed.

"Alright then, just let me grab my coat." She replied happily. While she was gone, he couldn't help but continue his earlier assessment of the place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing broken, no empty booze bottles lying about, no, nothing seemed amiss. Except her._ She_ seemed off. He couldn't place it, but he knew the truth, and the fact that it was effecting her wasn't a surprise, but still seeing it up close felt odd.

"Shall we apparate?" She asked with the same smile that didn't touch her eyes.

"Better do side along, I haven't taken the anti apparition spells down since the war." He said with a slightly sad smile, which she matched instantly. She didn't comment on what he said though, and simply grabbed hold of his arm with the same sad smile.

They arrived not seconds later in the back room of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione was about to ask what she was supposed to be correcting, when out of no where, she was wrapped firmly in a hug.

"Um, George?" She asked awkwardly.

"Oh Gods, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." He whispered into her hair, still holding her close. Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she tried to pull away, but George held her firm.

"George, I-I don't understand." She tried to reason.

"Damn it Hermione, I saw okay? I know." He said firmly, still not relinquishing his hold on her. Tears began to well in Hermione's eyes. She felt humiliated. Using all her strength she pushed him away from her, stumbling backwards as she did so. She couldn't help but feel lost with out his comforting arms, and subconsciously wrapped her own arms around herself.

"Don't George, please, just leave it. You don't know what you're talking about." George saw red in that moment, and took a rash step towards her, making her flinch. Instantly he felt guilty, and his anger faded.

"Please Hermione, let me help, I can protect you." He tried to reason with her, holding out his hand.

"You can't do anything George, he'll come looking for me. It'll be worse if I resist it. Besides, we're engaged." She held up her left hand as if to prove it to him. "I'm practically his property."

"Stop! Don't you dare think that! Didn't you fight so that we could have a free world? This isn't like you at all!" This time he didn't stop when he went to her. Ever so slowly he wrapped his arms around her trembling form. She stood in his embrace for a minute, before reluctantly pulling away.

_Weekend warriors and our best friends._

"It is now." She whispered. "He's all I have left. Harry and Ginny are gone, I don't have anyone else left! My parents are Merlin knows where, with no memory of me, and anyone else I might have been able to turn to is dead! Don't you understand that George? I'm alone."

"I'm here." He whispered.

"And you're alone too. What can two people do alone?" She asked. The blow hurt, but he had to admit she was right, he was alone now.

"I just want to help you." He tried. She smiled and touched his cheek lightly, making his head snap up to meet her warm gaze.

"I know. That's why we can never talk about this, never even mention it." He nodded numbly. She made her way to the curtain that separated the back room from the store. However, just before she left, she spoke once more. "I've accepted it you know. I really have. It's okay." She reassured him, and just like that she was gone again. Lost and alone.

_The writers weren't kidding about how all good things must end._

George couldn't help the low growl that emitted from him after she was gone, after she gave up. All he could see was red. He threw everything in reach about the room, until nearly all of it was broken. Just like her. When he was done, his breathing was ragged. He looked around at the mess he had made, and saw something that made him pause. It was a picture of all the Weasley's along with Harry and Hermione. Hermione stood just in front of himself and Fred, just next to Ron and Harry. That's when it hit him. He couldn't just give up, he was supposed to be looking out for her. He looked at his twin's smiling face, and suddenly felt awful for even thinking about giving up.

_Then again some things._

Fred would have been pissed to hear that Hermione was in trouble.

_Then again some things are far too good_.

They had always cared for her like older brothers. No, like guardian angels (though they never were very angelic). Looking down at the picture he noticed something he hadn't noticed before, or never really taken the time to care about before. Fred had a hand on her shoulder, and he saw himself giving her a pat on the head a few seconds later. She looked safe, happy, alive.

_Some things are far too good to go ahead and let go._

This wasn't over. He was going to fix it. He looked one last time at Fred smiling up at him, and suddenly felt much more calm, and much more determined.

* * *

When Hermione made it back to her home, she felt sick, and not the usual sick from apparition. She continuously told herself that she was right to stay in her place, but feeling George's care had brought back a spark of her old Gryffindor self, and it made her want to rebel.

_Always up or down._

And then Ron came home. He looked angry. She didn't want to talk, didn't want to trigger his rage, but she wanted to know the source of his anger, she needed to assure herself that it wasn't her fault.

_Never down and out. Dream of demons while you sleep._

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"I'll tell you what's bloody wrong!" He yelled. "I just spent all day picking up the slack for my whole office, and now they've given me three new case reports to read over by tomorrow!" He fumed. Finally he let out a sigh. "Look, it's nothing, just bring me some dinner, I have a lot of work to do tonight."

Hermione froze. She had forgotten to make dinner. "It-it'll be done in a half an hour or so." She mumbled.

_Make you stutter when you speak._

"God damn it Hermione! I work every day to bring home food, the least you could do is cook it for me!" He yelled. "You are so fucking worthless!" He stalked across the kitchen cornering her. She whimpered in anticipation for what was to come. And come it did. He smacked her hard across the face, sending her to the ground, where she continued to cower. He kicked her once for good measure, knocking all the air from her lungs.

_Always up or down, never down and out._

"Uhg! I'm tired." He groaned. "I'll leave you like this for now, but let this be a warning. Know your place." He bit out before making his way to the bedroom.

Hermione lay on the ground of the kitchen, trying to catch her breath, and finding it hard to draw air into her lungs. But this was nothing, this was just him instilling fear. She knew he could have done worse, and she thanked the heavens that his anger wasn't directly at her. She briefly thought of George, and prayed he listened to what she had said.

* * *

**Did you like it? I don't know quite how I feel about it...I think I want to continue, but with less lyrics maybe? Because I think this is going to be longer than I thought...I might even add another song into the mix.  
**


End file.
